Spilt Truths
by Shadowfang3000
Summary: "I had a bad dream Bang. I was alone… But I knew it was a dream, because you would never abandon me". When a drunken Litchi starts talking to a nervous Bang, things escalate rather quickly!


**Spilt Truths**

(A/N) Well, after the success of my Taokaka and Ragna Trilogy, it only seemed right to move on to another neglected Blazblue couple: Litchi and Bang! :D

Now, just like the other stories I must warn you that I am still a novice in Romance fiction, and with that in mind you should be wary. Also, I am yet to even get my first Blazblue game, and I have been avoiding most of the storyline in order to keep it fresh for when I get Continuum Shift for Christmas :P

WARNING: Terrible Romance, awkward attempts at being adorable, and some suggestive language from the drunken gob of Litchi ahead!

**Part 1: The Drunken Lady and the Confused Man:**

Litchi had been drinking for the past three hours. It certainly confused Bang how a lady of her beauty and status could retain her appearances despite getting so hammered every week. Alas, despite every piece of advice he voiced to her, she simply ignored him and continued downing Whiskey after Vodka after Chardonnay. Sometimes she'd simply drift off to sleep, other times she'd get a little bit… Social… Something Bang feared.

You see, he had always harboured a deep love and respect for the Doctor. It wasn't just her acclaimed beauty that attracted him, but her kindness, intelligence, and will to protect others. To many of the towns children she was like a mother. To him? Well, an idol would be an understatement.

That's why he stood at the doorway to the Clinics living room, keeping an eye through the keyhole on his Princess: If she so much as broke a nail, he would charge in and ferry her to safety. So imagine his surprise when she eyed him back through the hole, and called out to him.

"Baaaang? Come on, sit down! I'd love some company!" She cheered, her words slurred by the Vodka in her hand. A little bit nervous but nevertheless eager to get close to the lady of his dreams, Bang prodded the door open and slowly walked to the sofa she occupied. There were bottles strewn across the floorboards, some empty, some spilt across the wood. Litchi raised an eyebrow, a pout emphasised by her intoxication sprouting upon her lips.

"Hmm? Why're you walking like that Bang? It's like… It's like you're sad!" It was at that point that Bang noticed his arms stiff and straight to his sides, motionless as he walked. Awkwardly he began to swing them, before taking a seat a good distance from Litchi… Well, it would've been if she didn't practically launch herself at him and lay herself across his lap. She sighed heavily, closing her eyes.

"I don't get it Bang. To think that Tao and Ragna could find love so easily, yet people like you and I are left alone! Woe, woe, woe! Hehheh…" Speechless for once, Bang enthusiastically shook his head.

"… Why aren't you talking, B-Bang? Are you nervous? Silly…" She looked up, her fluttering eyelids giving her a content expression as she stared into his wide, panicked eyes. Bang opened his mouth to speak, his jaw spasming erratically.

"I-I-I-I'm-muh-muh not ne-ne-nervous! B-Bang Shi-shi-shi-shi-gami is ne-never nerve-nerveo-nervous!" His face began to resemble the colour of his muffler, a deep crimson enveloping his cheeks. Litchi seemed oblivious to this, raising an arm and flicking his nose.

"Hmmm, no need to be scared around me Bang! You know I won't bite! … Well… Unless you wanted me to! Hehheh…" She giggled softly, her face retaining its colouration and stability. It certainly confused Bang how such a drunken women could keep her cool in a situation like this, because he was practically on the verge of curling up into a ball and having a minor mental breakdown.

"You knooow, Bang?" She began, still staring up at him like a baby on someone's lap. Bang lowered his head, hiding his chattering jaw in his scarf. She closed her eyes and smiled sweetly at the sight before her, turning Bang's knees to jelly in seconds. If it wasn't for his seated position, he'd likely be crawling about on the floor at this point.

"W-W-W-W-What is it Miss Litchi?" He managed to ask, gaining control of his mouth briefly. She laughed again, turning over on his lap.

"You suuure do smell nice…" She mumbled, sudden uncalled fatigue commanding her features. Bang wanted to leave: This wasn't Litchi speaking, and he didn't want to have her do something that she'd regret later when she was sober. The courage and honour of his training at last came to whisk him to safety, and he cradled her head heroically.

"I-I'm sorry, Miss Litchi, but I must depart! I am certainly honoured by your kind words, but I fea-" He was suddenly halted midway through his dramatic speech by Litchi's finger, which she had softly placed against his lips. In mock anger, she responded.

"Hmph, that's not very nice Bang! Don't abandon me, I'm lonely!" She moaned, grabbing his hand tightly and lovingly. Her large pink eye's watering in sadness, Bang's last defence crumbled faster than a chocolate chip cookie in milk. He smiled goofily, partially in an attempt to cheer her up, and partially out of the re-emerging nervousness. Almost instantly she turned back to normal, smiling again.

"Hee, you're soooo kind to me Bang. How could I do anything without you, my Ninja hero…?" Slowly she rose up, until eventually she sat on his lap, laying her head against his muscled chest. Bang had never been so close to her before, and he certainly relished the experience. His training and honour urged him to reconsider, but their cries were quickly crushed by a drive of love and curiosity. She sighed, her heart softly beating against him.

"I don't like being alone here at night, Bang. No one wants to talk to me, unless it's about woooork or fiiighting, or… Or stuff like that. I want to talk to someone about normal things! I don't want to be a Doctor 24/7!" She rubbed her hand across his torso almost subconsciously, resulting in a stuttering response from Bang.

"V-V-Very well! Y-Y-Y-You can talk to me!" She looked up to him, innocence filling her beautiful face.

"Really? Thank yoooou!" She giggled, nuzzling against his chest. A couple of minutes later Bang noticed something: She had fallen asleep. Realisation of his stupidity quickly pumping into his head, Bang slowly began to move away. Well, he would of if it wasn't for the sheer cuteness Litchi possessed in her sleep. She was breathing lightly, her heart now beating in unison with his. He didn't want to disturb her from her slumber, that would be against his teachings wouldn't it? Happily taking that as an excuse, Bang remained stationary… For a good two hours. By then Litchi had roused from her nap, still as drunk as before. She looked up with half closed eyes, her mouth partially open and breathing in.

"You didn't leave me? I'm glaaad…" She wrapped her arms around his neck in a loving embrace, pulling him down to reach him.

"I had a bad dream, Bang. You weren't there to help me, and I was… I was alone… But I knew it was a dream, because you would never abandon me… Bang?" Bang still kept his arms dead at his side, not wanting to invade her space. Litchi noticed this, and pouted once again.

"What? I won't hurt you! Hehheh…" Eventually he caved in, and with an approving nod from Litchi he returned her embrace, coiling his arms around her waist. She poked her nose against his, the faintest red finally emerging across her cheeks, in contrast to Bang who seemed to be blending in with the red sofa. Bang's lips trembled and eye's closed, his body partially certain of what was about to happen and partially begging for it like a hungry wolf.

"Bang… Don't be scared… I'm here for you too…" Without hesitation she quickly and delicately pressed her mouth to his, massaging his lips soothingly. She ran her hands through his chestnut hair, enjoying the sensation of it brushing against her fingertips. Bang certainly enjoyed it too, stroking and caressing her back gently as he attempted to return the loving gestures and movements of her lips. It was over in seconds, Litchi pulling back with an innocent smile on her face. Bang didn't know what to say, and simply stared into the pink gems that Litchi called eyes. Soon enough she was against his chest once more, breathing deeply.

"Thank you for staying with me Bang… Thank you for everything…" And with that she closed her eyes once more. Fatigue setting in, Bang couldn't help but let his eyes fall shut, leaning down to plant his own kiss against her forehead before surrendering to the need to sleep.

X

By the time he woke up he found that Litchi had already left. Rising to snap and crack his stiff bones he came to wonder: Did she really mean what she had said yesterday? Drawing the curtains to the clinic with his wide, powerful arms he eyed the rising sun of the morning. As he stood there admiring the view, Litchi suddenly entered the room with two glasses and a bottle of Vodka. She smiled at his presence, offering a glass to Bang. He raised his hand and declined.

"Thank you but sorry Miss Litchi. It is against my teachings to partake in alcoholic beverages." Litchi raised an eyebrow at this, setting the glass down nearby.

"This isn't alcohol, Bang. It's water." With a confused but acknowledging sound, Bang picked up the glass and examined the contents. Litchi poured herself some of the drink and took a sip.

"Why would it be alcohol? I've been abstinent for three years Bang." Bang's eyes popped as he choked on some of the drink.

"Ack! Hold on, you mean you don't drink Vodka?! That looked just like Vodka, and it was in a Vodka bottle!" Litchi grinned as she left the room, wagging her finger mockingly.

"Tell me, what are the similarities between Vodka and Water Bang? Odourless, tasteless and transparent… Interesting, isn't it?" Now alone in the living room, Bang tossed the facts around in his mind before he finally realised what she had done, as well as what happened last night. She must've been planning that little manoeuvre for months.

He'd been duped by a master craftsman.

(A/N) She's a cheeky one ain't she? XD

Well, hopefully this'll continue eventually! Hold on to your hats, and be gentle! D:


End file.
